brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Hinata Ema
Ema Hinata (Hinata Ema, 日向 絵麻) is the teenage daughter of the well-known adventurer Rintarou Hinata. She has a pet squirrel named Juli. Appearance Ema is a young teenage girl with a petite structure, making her the shortest character in the series except for Wataru, the youngest brother. She has medium length brown hair that is often tied up in a ponytail on the left side with a heart shaped clip. In both the anime and the game she has brown eyes. She is mostly seen in her school uniform, but has worn casual clothes and a dress to her father's wedding. Personality Ema has always been lonely being an only child without her father being home, and is delighted when she finds out that she will have thirteen new brothers. She enjoys helping out her new brothers when she can, and will never fail to go out of her way for them. She gets embarrassed easily, especially when her brothers get really close to her. She seems to love her brothers very much, and enjoys being in their company. She is a devoted daughter to her father, and tries her best to not let her new mother down. She's sometimes a submissive, letting her brothers kiss (Tsubaki) or seduce (Fuuto) her. She is friendly and cheerful, and seems to be very attached to Juli, her pet squirrel. Plot Ema Hinata is the daughter of the famous adventurer Rintarō Hinata. One day, Ema finds out that her dad is going to remarry with a successful apparel maker named Miwa Asahina. Rather than bothering them, she decides to move in to the Sunrise Residence complex that is owned by Miwa. From there, she discovers that she has 13 stepbrothers. As she gets to know all of them, will one of her step-brothers fall in love with Ema? Relationships Juli - He is Ema's pet squirrel. He is already on her life when she was young. Ema can understand when Juli speaks, unlike the Asahina brothers, except for Louis. Ema had Juli ever since she was young and he is always looking out for her and protecting her from the "wolves". Masaomi - To Ema, he's someone she can look up to. He takes care of her when she's sick and gives her medicine. At school, in her college preference sheet, she states him as her guardian. Ukyo - They are both the cooks of the house. Usually Ukyo takes care of everything, but Ema starts helping with it, Ukyo start relying to her whenever she helps. When she wants to know how to cut a big piece of meat, he said it's very hard to explain so he stands behind her and shows her. It is stated by Hikaru that the back of his nape became red when he held her hand, meaning that he was blushing. Kaname - He always flirts with Ema. At first, in episode one, Ema asks him to stop teasing her, saying how she knows that he is a kind person. Kaname was surprised, but continued to flirt with her before saying goodbye saying, he might be serious about it. In the elevator, he is shown smiling after thinking about their encounter. After that, he flirts with her like usual, which makes her blush a lot. Hikaru - When Hikaru came, Ema thought Hikaru is a girl, the girlfriend of Ukyo (lol), until it cleared by himself that his the 4th son, Hikaru. Hikaru likes to watch the reactions of his brothers whenever they're near to Ema. So far Hikaru is not yet infatuated by Ema. Tsubaki - Although he likes to tease Ema, in episode four he takes a liking to her after she comforts him. He kisses her, says that the best way to get a depressed boy back on his feet is a kiss from a cute girl, then kisses her again. In episode six, he confesses that he really likes her, and kisses her. Tsubaki says that he won't apologize for kissing her, and that he's serious about her. He kisses her again and tells her he won't let anyone else have her. Azusa - Even though at first he's confused about his feelings for Ema, he soon realizes that he likes her. In episode four, she made him understand that by not taking the part in the anime, it would hurt Tsubaki. At the time he brushed her off, but Tsubaki tells him that she's right. In episode six, when he gives Ema a copy of a picture of a younger Azusa, Tsubaki tells him that he won't let him have her. Later, when he finds them kissing, he pulls Tsubaki off of her and says that he feels the same way about Ema. In episode seven, when Tsubaki is about to kiss her, he pulls him away again. Natsume - In the novel, it has been stated that Natsume is the only one who truly understands her. When they first met inside the church, Natsume suddenly wants her to go outside, telling her that she doesn't have anything to do here, until he got surprised to find out that Ema is their new step-sister. Surprised by this he was embarrassed. After that, when they met again for the 2nd time, he gave his business card and shocked to find out that Ema likes to play the games that they're making. Louis - He makes a promise to Juli to help him protect her from the other brothers, showing that he cares a lot about her. Louis fixes Ema's hair for Subaru's birthday party and their parents' wedding. Subaru - In episode two, when he sees Ema out shopping, he hears her saying how amazing he is, and hides behind a building, blushing. Later, he says living with her is annoying, and she overhears him. He genuinely feels bad about her hearing something he didn't mean, and goes to apologize. While there, he passes out and his lips fall on hers. Later, he's even more upset about what happened causing his game to be off. Iori - When they first met, Iori just greeted her. Tries to protect her by stopping Kaname from flirting. Yusuke - Yususke is Ema's classmate. Yusuke already had a crush on her ever since their 1st year. He absolutely loves her that the fact he can't accept her at first into his family. Despite of this, he soon learn to accept it but suddenly holding off and keep telling to him self that he is graving his own graveyard. He also knows that now, he has many rivals to compete against only for Ema. Fuuto - When they first met, Fuuto's attitude towards to Ema was very harsh that Ema's image of his Fuuto as a sweet idol suddenly got thorn into pieces. Later, he trolled Ema but at the end he admits that she's beautiful. He likes to seduce Ema. Wataru - He immediately accepts Ema as a part of his family, calling her big sister. Wataru is excited and happy to have her in the house. Trivia *Ema and Yusuke are classmates. *The room she is using used to be Natsume's room. *Both she and Louis are the only ones able to communicate with Juli. *She is good at cooking. *She plans to enter Meiji University. *Tsubaki kisses her: twice in episode four, and twice in episode six. *She loves zombie games. *She lets Fuuto bite her neck with his vampire fang costume at the school festival. *Amamiya Reiko, Ukyo's ex-girlfriend looks like alot of her but both have different personalities. *She's the adopted daughter of Rintarou. *She soon learn that her real father is also an adventurer just like Rintarou. *Ema's Biological Parents name is Kenji and Yukie. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Protagonist Gallery Ema Hinata.png|Ema (Anime) Tumblr mpcpjxBiNs1spm57xo2 250.png|Ema in Opening Song 14.Ema.jpg|Ema BroCon_Ep1_Ema.gif|Hinata Ema - Brothers Conflict Episode 1 GIF